


Drowning

by cloudy_skies



Series: Burn Baby [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Killing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_skies/pseuds/cloudy_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is what it feels like to be eaten alive, Kei thought to himself, gasping heavily now as he clawed at the ghoul's sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Haruichi Furudate and Sui Ishida.
> 
> Warning: Themes of violence, blood, shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, crossovers you know all that good stuff, sick romance and also some mild OOC-ness… and timeskip's… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.
> 
> Music: "Flesh" by Simon Curtis
> 
> A/N: So I'm continuing my KuroTsuki Tokyo Ghoul AU after months of not writing anything on it (shame on me, I know). This takes place during Kei's high school days and I'll be going back to edit the other two stories of my KuroTsuki Tokyo Ghoul AU. I also really wanted to create a situation that puts Tetsurou and Kei's relationship to the test and to give it more dimension as well as to really use this AU to the fullest as much as possible because, Tokyo Ghoul has so much depth to it that you can't not use it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and happy reading!

Some days, Kei found himself staring intently at Tetsurou. Whether it was during breakfast when they sat down for a cup of coffee together before Kei had to run to school, on the couch during a movie, or sitting up in bed reading, he was always giving a glance or two at his lover. Always contemplating if and when Tetsurou would ever show him what his eyes really looked like behind his grey hues.

Tetsurou appeared human, was friendly to everyone he met and sly at other times of the day. His guise was near flawless and unquestionable since he'd spent about two decades hiding his true identity since the day he'd practically been born. It was a survival mechanism, one Tetsurou perfected and Kei had to wonder sometimes, just how many ghouls there were in the world who were capable of performing such an act similar to his lover day by day. Like Tetsurou, they were hiding in plain sight, always cautious of their surroundings, the people around them and their own actions. Always playing a role of some sorts, like the actors in a movie and never acting like their true selves unless they were behind closed doors. Hell, if Kei didn't know any better, there could be another ghoul hiding under the pretext of a resident in their apartment complex somewhere (though Tetsurou hasn't said anything otherwise).

Without Tetsurou around, Kei had a somewhat difficult time recognizing the difference between humans and ghouls. Besides Tetsurou himself, the only other ghouls that Kei found himself in regular contact with were Kenma and Yaku, and on occasion the other ghouls from their gang, Nekoma like Yamamoto and Inuka but they were seen rarely and tried to visit whenever Kei wasn't in the apartment. Tetsurou explained to him that it was for their own safety and that eventually they would warm up to him but it didn't mean Kei wasn't hurt by it any less.

Because of the lack of opportunity to observe and study a wider population of ghouls and their habits, it made distinguishing their two species challenging and as much as Kei wanted to familiarize himself with another ghoul other than his boyfriend, Tetsurou was positively set against the notion.

"Are you crazy?" Tetsurou asked him one day, clearly fed up with his prodding at Kenma the night before.

"I thought we established that I was passed crazy and was borderline insane?" Kei quirked a brow at his lover but that only seemed to make Tetsurou even more irritated and he heard the ghoul groan.

"Look, Kenma and Yaku are one thing, but your interest in ghouls is getting out of hand. That and your intense mental analyzation of Kenma was oozing throughout the entire room last night." Tetsurou explained begrudgingly. Combing his fingers roughly through the front of his hair, he pulled the thick, dark tresses back some with another groan until they flopped back into place. After which, Tetsurou settled on rubbing the sides of his temples in circular motions. "Can't you just accept things as they are and be done with it?" He pleaded.

"Negative." Kei deadpanned and Tetsurou's jaw fell open instantly. The older ghoul was clearly at a loss for his lover's stubbornness.

"And why the hell not?!" Tetsurou exclaimed hastily. "Kei, you're getting too up close and personal."

"It's called observation."

"It's called being suicidal! Kei your curiosity is going to get you killed!"

Instantly, Kei's lips turned into scowl. "My lover is ghoul, how can I not be curious about what makes a ghoul tick?" He challenged.

"Arghh, Kei!" The ghoul nearly screamed, literally wanting to tear his hair out. "You know we're an exception to everything, right?"

Kei understood yes, their relationship was a minority if only among a handful he predicted but it didn't mean he was any less mad about being buffered without being able to explain the reason behind his thinking. "Yes, I get it, you're uncomfortable but what happens if I run into a ghoul that is not as articulate as you are and I don't realize it until it's too late?"

At this Tetsurou's voice became serious, even more so than Kei had ever heard before. "That's not going to happen." He replied, his expression hardening.

The very thought made Tetsurou angry and upset if not suddenly possessive. If anyone, be it ghoul or human harmed Kei, he knew there would be blood to pay without a second thought.

The emotions that passed across Tetsurou's face didn't go unnoticed but Kei felt that his interest and personal necessity to gain knowledge had enough merit to be understood from a logical perspective. There really was no backing down. "It's still a possibility." He said, the determination strong in the way his amber eyes narrowed at the ghoul.

And for once, Tetsurou didn't know whether or not to hate his lover's fiery disposition. "Kei." He warned behind gritting teeth.

Kei on the other hand didn't back down. No matter how laid back his lover made himself out to be, Kei knew that jeopardizing his own safety was one of the few things that set the ghoul off from the path of rationality. Even if it sounded like a suicide mission, he needed to come to terms with their predicament first hand more than anything if he wanted to learn anything. "Tetsurou, I can handle fighting against other humans, but if I were to run into a ghoul—we know the possibility of me surviving will be slim." He replied without missing a beat and the silence following after was deafening as they stared each other down.

Tetsurou didn't mean to, Kei knew deep down, but the way he punched the wall beside him made it very clear that he was more than unsettled by Kei's interest. "I won't let that happen." He said venomously, voice seething.

The discussion ended right then and there. As Kei stood motionless, glaring in silence; Tetsurou couldn't handle the enmity between them any further and so he left the room fuming.

Karma it seemed, couldn't agree with Tetsurou's decision on the matter though and as if to punish him even further, it turned and bit at Kei's heels closely until it finally sank its teeth into him. Literally and by doing so, turned the tables around Tetsurou when he least expected it.

It'd happened out of nowhere while taking a simple detour through the park home after volleyball practice. Even after a week, the animosity from their previous discussion still had yet to dissipate between Tetsurou and Kei. As a result, the apartment became a tense environment for the next week and with the stress of finals hanging over Kei's head and Tetsurou's stubbornness—it did very little to discourage Kei from tiring himself out and being miserable. And having just wrapped up his grueling practice with the volleyball team, physical exhaustion was a given but also a major hindrance for Kei as he was taken from behind suddenly before he could even react to the swift movement that came from out of the blue.

The unknown individual who'd had him in their grasp was insanely strong with a tight and bruising grip. Instinctively, Kei went for his pocket knife, twirling the blade around with his free hand before swinging his arm back in a stabbing motion. Unfortunately, his hand slipped. Kei wondered if he had missed for a second, but that didn't feel right to him at all (since he was more than confident in his fighting skills) until he pulled his hand back just enough to see that the blade had completely broken off.

That was definitely not good, Kei thought to himself as he dropped the hilt to the ground with a clatter. The person behind him, snickered in his ear, as if mocking him as he felt a wet tongue slather up and down his neck. Kei shivered from the contact, utterly disgusted and try as he might to get free; it proved impossible as he was shoved against a tree. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his assailant was a ghoul either, and Kei growled, shoving and kicking at the other as best he could but it was all in vein. He was only human, after all.

Kei was no stranger to pain. Being the son of a mafia boss, he considered himself familiar to many forms of torture however as the ghoul's teeth sank deep into his collar, Kei quickly realized that this went beyond what he'd been subjected to in the past. Frozen in place, it was only a matter of time before he felt the slow motion of his flesh tear under starving teeth that were more than ready to rip him to shreds. With blood seeping everywhere, soaking his shirt in dark red splotches, Kei could feel the tearing sensation of his flesh being torn into the size of a mouthful and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly from the apprehension. It did very little to quarrel the panic bursting through his veins though and try as he might to squirm and twist himself free—the ghoul's hold on him only tightened and it finally came to a point where the breath was literally being squeezed right out from him.

So this is what it feels like to be eaten alive, Kei thought to himself, gasping heavily now as he clawed at the ghoul's sleeve. Just a few more centimeters and the flesh of his collar would be ripped off from the bone, Kei was sure of it. Or so he believed would happen but the second the ghoul's teeth released him, Kei was taken aback by the sound of gurgling forming behind him.

Weakly, Kei turned his head back. Although he could no longer feel the ghoul's jaws digging into his collar bone anymore, he was still numb. Whether it was from fear or the pain itself; he couldn't say but being greeted by the sight of his ghoul lover, the older male's kagune impaling his attack through the stomach, Kei couldn't help but feel something strange fall over him there. It was relief, he supposed—relief that he wasn't going to die just yet.

As Kei fell forward against the tree, his body sliding down until he found himself resting on his knees; he watched in silence as Tetsurou placed his hands on either side of the other ghoul's head, only to rip it right off from their neck like a sheet of paper. The sound was gut-wrenching, making Kei wince considerably. With the immediate danger taken care of though, Kei curled into himself, his breath still heavy but he was relieved regardless. Hurried footsteps followed afterwards and although Kei tried not to flinch from the contact as soon as Tetsurou kneeled beside him, he couldn't help himself from doing so.

Holding his hand back a safe distance from the wounded blond, Tetsurou clenched his hand tightly. "Kei, I'm going to take care of the body…" He said, looking away as he got back up again. "I won't be far, I promise…"

Taking care of the body, meant Tetsurou was going to eat it. Kei knew that for a fact thanks to experiences in the past and from the crunching sounds behind him, Tetsurou made it more than obvious. Still, as Kei laid there, motionless and left to his own thoughts, his mind began to wander. Did that ghoul really take a chunk out of him? Kei wondered, his hand reaching up to feel around the injured area. Carefully, he felt the indents and ridges made by his assailant's teeth. They were deep, wet with blood and he prodded at it until he was literally digging his fingers into his wound.

Just as he clawed into the injury and hit something firm (his bone, he assumed), a hand shot out and pulled his away carefully. "Kei, don't, you'll make it worse." And feeling his body being lifted up gently, Kei soon found himself being embraced tightly, his weight sinking against Tetsurou's strong body.

Tetsurou's voice shook as he held him. "K—Kei, I'm so sorry…" He whimpered next to his ear, sniffling.

Tired and weak as he was, Kei still had enough strength in him to wrap his arms around the other's waist. Hugging Tetsurou tightly, he finally willed himself to look up and take in the other's appearance. Even in the darkness, he could make out Tetsurou's wounded expression—the regret and sadness evident as well as the tears streaking down his cheeks and the blood smeared from his lips down to his chin. That along with his kakugan.

To other's they would probably see Tetsurou as a monster but to Kei, he was beautiful—he was his everything. Without thinking, without considering the repercussions that would follow after, Kei leaned up to press his mouth against Tetsurou's blood stained lips. The blood was foul tasting, more so than he was used to but as Kei forced his lover's mouth open and pushed his tongue inside; he winced at the taste found there. He kept kissing Tetsurou though and held him as tightly as he could; even stroking his cheek to wipe away whatever tears remained there. He forced himself to swallow down the flavor, the blood and particles of flesh.

As he ran out of breath and finally pulled away with a smack of their lips, Kei stared at Tetsurou with half lidded eyes that were enamored, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

"Fuck Kei…"

X

X

It was a blur.

Getting rid of the body, taking Kei back to their apartment and patching him up... It was all a blur. Tetsurou couldn't even remember washing the blood from his mouth and face but from the scent of mint and soap in the air, he supposed it did happen despite the predicament he found himself in next what with how he was hovering above Kei under the blankets in their bed and naked as the day he was born.

"Let me see them."

"What?"

Kei's hands reached up to pull Tetsurou down closer, their faces mere centimeters away. "Your kakugan, I want to see them."

Instantly, Tetsurou's eyes widened in shock. "Kei, they're hideous." He murmured but Kei didn't seem to agree as he shook his head.

"I don't think so."

Feeling the blonde's thumbs rub slow but gentle circles at the edge of his eyes, Tetsurou's breath hitched. "Kei…"

"Don't hide them from me." Kei whispered against his lips, the resolve strong in his voice and although he was hesitant, Tetsurou nodded.

Closing his eyes, it was only a matter of seconds and when Tetsurou opened them again, he relieved his kakugan for his lover to see.

It was then that Kei leaned up towards him, kissing the dark veins protruding around his eyes—the contact soft and tender with each press of lips against skin. Tetsurou couldn't help himself from whimpering as a result, and groaned low in his throat. With trembling hands, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, embracing him there tightly whilst Kei shifted and kissed around his other eye.

"You're really too much for me, Kei…"

"I should say the same for you." He countered, licking his way down towards his lips and kissing him there softly.

A few pecks turned into a make out and before long, they were making love all the way up until dawn.

Kei never did make it to class the next morning due to sore hips and an even tender ass, however the month following his recovery, he was elated when Tetsurou brought him to the forest and geared up to train.

"Stay on your toes Kei, because from here on out, you're in training camp hell." Tetsurou smirked, cracking his knuckles for an added effect.

It did very little to intimidate Kei though, and as he got himself into a comfortable position, knees bent and ready to sprint in whichever direction, he sneered back at Tetsurou. "Please do take good care of me then, Kuroo sensei."

Instantly Tetsurou froze, his hands quickly dropping to his sides before he released a loud groan. "Fuck, Kei—why?! This is the wrong time to make me horny!"

Tetsurou did keep his word though, he made Kei train and run up and down the forest but along with it, when Tetsurou had him cornered against a tree, Kei realized after he was pounded into that same day that having sex outside in the wilderness was the absolute worst. As a result, he made Tetsurou carry him all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, that's about it. So, quick announcement! I've been preparing a three-shot which will be short stories told from Akiteru, Kei and Tetsurou's perspectives. They will basically be going into their backgrounds and past and I'm especially excited to write Akiteru's side. That's all for the announcement and if you've made it this far, I'd like to thank you for reading!


End file.
